Daggers in the Dark
by lazywriter123
Summary: The team soon finds out that Spencer has a dark secret. He's an Assassin and there newest case involves catching an old patner of his. Codname: Lady Death.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Wanted to try this idea for a while. Lets see where this goes.

Enjoy

A quiet, clear night in New York City. At three am, the city enjoys a short period of silence…and rest before the storm of earlier risers for work. Also it's the time the people of the nightlife go home and recharge for the next night to come. But for me this was prime time to do my job.

With my binoculars I see my target though the window of his penthouse. Not a bad looking place at all…he brought a woman with him earlier. Now they were asleep in the king-sized bed draped with golden curtains. A bit too fancy for my taste but for a money-pig like my target, it's his style. I managed to enter the building without alerting anyone. After learning the guard's routine, he takes a five minute break every hour, so I could just walk right on by. I pick the lock to the room and enter without making a sound.

I go into the bedroom to see the pair was asleep. I sighed quietly, since the girl was her she would have to go too, unless I wanted her to tell the police what I looked like. I crept to the bed and I got my gun out, with a silencer I built attached to it. I raised the gun and pointed it at my target's head.

Bang.

Te girl sits up immediately and before she could scream…

Bang.

My job is finished, now I had to make sure no evidence is left behind and make it look like a burglary gone bad. It's easy to do as long as you know how the police think.

I leave the penthouse after I finished up. The maid or someone will come in the morning and see the two.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$##$##$#$

I sent my boss an email about my job being complete.

_Well done, the money has been sent to your account as usual. Rest up for work tomorrow. I'll let you know when a new job comes up._

After I read the email, I checked my bank account and low and behold my "paycheck" has been sent.

I yawned and got ready for bed. I had to go to the office tomorrow; chances are we would have a case so I needed to be ready.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"Morning, Pretty boy" said Morgan as I walked in.

"Morning" I said with a shy smile.

"Did you guys hear about that man who was shot last night in his bed along with an escort" said Rossi as he walked up to the pair.

"Yeah it was in the news this morning. The police said it was most likely a robber that shot him to not get caught" said Morgan.

Suddenly JJ came down the stairs, "Hey guys, we have a case."

"Strange how my thoughts were correct about there being a case today" I thought.

We walked into the meeting room and sat down. "So what's the case this time JJ?"

"Well the FBI has been tracking an assassin who has killed over a hundred people so far. They call her Lady Death. So we are called to help stop her once and for all. We managed to get a picture of her at long last. She's a master of disguise but she was off her game at this point."

When the picture popped up on the screen, Spencer's heart stopped.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

**Flashback- Seven years ago:**

Long red hair that gave her a more goddess-like appearance. She was graceful, she was strong, she was smart, and she was every man's dream. I was finishing up a job in a popular vacation town in the south, thirty grand for the death of a wealthy business tycoon on vacation. Simple job and done without trouble.

I decided to stop at a bar for drink since the night was still young. Well young enough for an assassin that lives in the shadows. The bar was almost empty except for a few drunks and that gorgeous red-head on the other side of the bar. What was she doing up at this hour, any normal person would be at home…sleeping to continue normal life in the morning. But when I looked at her more closely I saw a silver glint in her boot.

Another assassin…I smiled at her and she smiled back.

**End Flashback**

"So or lady death is a red-head…and not to bad on the eyes either" said Morgan with a smirk. Hotch snorted, "The last thing you need is to get involved with a woman who could kill you in at lease forthy different ways."

The others chuckled…but not Spencer. He kept a calm, impassive look on his face but in his mind he was worried.

"I have to warn her somehow…but what if she already knows…what of this is some kind of plan…what if she's after one of my friends" he thought.

He prayed that his last thought wasn't true.

"Alright, wheels up in thirty. Since were pressed for time and the assassin could disappear before we can catch her, we'll discuss the rest of the case on the plane."

They all got up and made their way to the plane but also stopping to grab their go-bags on the way.

#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

On the jet Spencer was trying to figure out why she would let herself be seen like that so easily. That wasn't like her at all. She was way too smart for that. It made him worry but also made him happy to know she was still alive and well even after all these years.

The others were talking about the case, but Spencer couldn't hear them. He just didn't want to listen. All he could do was think about her.

When they were together for four years, it was wonderful. They were the perfect team and eventually they became lovers. They even once went to a luxury resort together for a weekend and stole several hundred dollars from a rich snob in the lobby and spent it all on room service. Prime steaks, champagne…and sweet kisses.

He smiled at the memory but it also made him sad when he remembered that they had to leave each other. They knew that if they stayed a team, they would get caught more easily. It was better to fly sole when you're in the market of death. She gave him a kiss that meant good-bye but also said silently, "I'll never forget you."

Love was a bitter pill to swallow when you have to be apart for the very object of your affection. He never wanted another since she left.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the pilot announce that they were landing.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
